Blaze the Cat vs Weiss Schnee
Original= Description Two tsundere girls that are treated like princesses (well, one is a princess) and have opposite elements come together to spar 'til one dies. Will Blaze's chances be frozen cold, or shall Weiss melt under pressure? Introduction Aqua: Fire and ice are two very different elements with very different destructive capabilities, so we've decided to pit two girls of high class that use each against each other. Octuplet: Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension. Aqua: And Weiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm Aqua and she's Octuplet, and its our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Blaze the Cat Aqua: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the weirdest out there, with a giant egg shaped man looking to steal seven emeralds to rule the world. These unique gems are the seven Chaos Emeralds, and they grant the user ultimate power when collected together. (Cue Vela Nova - Sonic Rush) Octuplet: However, these things are just scattered about everywhere, with no one to look after them. In an alternate universe though, seven similar gems exist. These are known as the seven Sol Emeralds, and their guardian is Blaze the Cat. Aqua: Bullied from a young age, Blaze grew up alone, learning how to master her fire powers that she was often ridiculed for. Then came the point in her life where, as princess of the Sol Dimension, she was tasked with forever looking after the legendary square cut gems. This led into Blaze isolating herself from social life, focused on doing her job for the rest of her days. Octuplet: Then Doctor Eggman Nega, a descendant of Eggman from the future, teamed up with the mad scientist to take down both their rivals. This is when Blaze met Sonic the Hedgehog, a 15 year old who had been dragged into this mess by the fusion of both their worlds. ''' Aqua: At first viewing, Sonic to Blaze was a stuck-up showoff that was only going to get in her way, but when she realized he was only trying to help, she let herself be more accepting of those she met in the near future. This led her into becoming a major ally to the Sonic team, and she had the skills to prove it. '''Octuplet: Being another Sonic character, Blaze has your regular spin dash, homing attack, punches and kicks... whatever, point is, anything Sonic can do, she can do it too. Aqua: Well, not exactly. Blaze's usual attacks don't involve her curling into a ball. Rather, she combines these moves with ballet and fire to make her a deadly weapon... Octuplet: Eh, same difference. But Blaze isn't just about melee, as her fire can be launched as a handy projectile. Hell, SHE can become the projectile when she uses her flames to augment her speed in her own rendition of the Sonic Boost. Aqua: And, as previously stated, Blaze can fuse ballet with martial arts in a similar vein to Sonic's breakdancing moves. This gives her kicks a slightly bigger presence than her fists, taking notes from her ally Rouge the Bat. Octuplet: So now that the fires have died down a bit...uh... Aqua: Let's figure out Blaze's speed. Or to be more specific, Sonic's speed. Octuplet: Here we go. So, you know Sonic Colors DS, right. Yeah, me neither, but within the game Sonic boasts that he in fact can exceed the speed of light. Aqua: Now, don't look away going 'she's going to disprove this and make up some silly rebuttal', as I in fact believe that this is true. Sonic does have a usual power-up to find in order to use his light speed attack and dash, but in other games after, such as Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic automatically has this ability. Assuming Sonic learns the moves himself after using the power-ups, Sonic can in fact go faster than light. Octuplet: What about Sonic Unleashed? In the HD game Sonic comes across it late into the game, shouldn't this be sufficient evidence that its still a collectible. Well... no. Unleashed Wii and Sonic Generations don't give Sonic powers, and the latter game takes place after Unleashed anyway so... Aqua: Blaze is possibly capable of doing this too. But it's not just speed Blaze uses. She's equal to Sonic in combat and strength, and when we use strength we talk about Knuckles, Sonic's other strength based equal. Octuplet: In a previous Death Battle, former presenters Wiz and Boomstick calculated that Knuckles' base punches can trigger volcanic eruptions. You could say this was a visual effect in Sonic Boom's intro, but once again, Sonic Heroes comes to the rescue. SHIFT, ROCK, YEAH!!! Aqua: Bear in mind that this would take up to four megatons of TNT, and Blaze is certainly capable of standing up to Sonic, who is way stronger. Octuplet: But when you thought that this was over, Blaze's guardian status allows her to use the Sol Emeralds like the Chaos Emeralds, granting her a new form known as Burning Blaze. Yeah, remember all that stuff we just told you? Just times that a thousandfold. Oh, and she's invincible. Thought I'd add that in. Aqua: In their second meeting, Burning Blaze teamed up with Super Sonic to take down the Egg Wizard, which was empowered by the dimension's Jeweled Scepter. According to the Eggmen, this was capable of warping multiple dimensions into their own personal Eggmanland, similar to the Egg Salamander being able to fuse dimensions together in the first Sonic Rush. The Sol Emeralds can grant Blaze powers as strong as that, giving her possible multi-universal strength in her super form. Octuplet: Holy crap! That's pretty powerful. And with her thousandfold ability increase, she can possibly reach speeds beyond 1000 times the speed of light. Damn, she's as perfect as a Disney Princess, but just way stronger! Aqua: Well, she's not exactly 100% pure. Despite being a cat, Blaze is deathly afraid of heights and is prone to letting her anger out on many occasions. Oh, and don't make comments about... 'sigh', her bust size. Octuplet: Would that count as lack in self confidence? Aqua: Not really, because Blaze, being a spoiled princess, believes to be above all others. This can cause her to underestimate her rival's abilities. Octuplet: But when you want a cat that can kick ass, Blaze is certainly one to watch out for. After being freed from the white space by Sonic, Blaze jumps in the air and lands on part of Crisis City, before coming back down to the ground. Blaze:'' ''As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your aid. The creature was beyond my skills. Weiss Schnee Aqua: The world of Remnant, home to Grimm, giant shadow monsters that seek to kill, hunters and huntresses, who fought to stop them, and the Schnee Dust Company. Octuplet: Did we steal that from Weiss vs Mitsur...? Aqua: Shhhh. Uh, anyway, the Schnee family was one with... lets say 'rivalries'. No one got along well, with everyone hating each other's guts. It would only be a matter of time until one of the kids ran away. Octuplet: Enter Weiss Schnee, a 17 year old girl who enrolled into Beacon Academy to become a huntress and branch her own path away from being her company's heiress. Weiss had been trained with a rapier when she was younger, learning how to perfect the art of fencing and swordfighting. Aqua: It was these skills that she showed off against Grimm, earning the attention of Professor Ozpin and her spot in the team known as RWBY. Octuplet: Weiss' technique with her blade was among that of professional swordfighters, and with her Dust as her weapon she immediately earned her spot in the team. But how does she need Dust? It looks like a regular sword. Aqua: Weiss' sword, Myrtenaster, is no regular 3 foot blade Octuplet, as it's also a revolver. The 'bullets' are in fact vials of Dust, with each providing Weiss with unique elemental attacks. For example Red Dust is fire, giving Weiss projectiles she can use in battle. Octuplet: But the thing Weiss is most known for is her Ice Dust. Her small blade becomes pretty powerful when this particular vial is used, allowing her to unbalance a giant mech just from her ice alone. And water, just as a small boost. Aqua: Dust isn't just used as ammo either, as Weiss can use it in order to use her glyphs, her family's semblance. Certain glyphs can give Weiss the power to slow time, manipulate gravity and even summon giant monsters to aid her in battle. Octuplet: Most notable of these is the Armor Gigas, a giant Cloud Strife sword wielding ice... thing. Weiss isn't just stocked full of power though, as her defence is just as good. ''' Aqua: We're talking about Weiss' Aura, which provides quite a bit of a shield health boost. She's nearly unkillable when using this, though it comes as a cost. Aura is a limited supply, and losing it can take away Weiss' semblance, leaving her useless. '''Octuplet: This means that during any fight, Weiss constantly has to juggle her aura with her attacks, but doing this has made her into a pretty consistant fighter. Remember that giant mech feat from earlier. That attack would be worth over 200 tons of TNT alone, and Weiss can survive up to 10 tons of TNT herself. Aqua: As for her speed, Weiss can keep up with her teammates Ruby, Blake and Yang, the second of which can dodge natural lightning. This puts Weiss' possible reaction speed at over 220,000 miles per hour. Octuplet: Oh, and as for that mech feat again, That could've destroyed at least a part of a city. Yeah. Aqua: But remember, Weiss can slow down time and increase her power through her Dust, meaning that this isn't even her best ability. Octuplet: So, you might be thinking, 'huh, Weiss has been trained to perfection. Can anything stop her?' Aqua: Yes, seeing as how Weiss can see herself being above all others due to her heritage. And, because her aura doesn't make her completely invulnerable, enough attacks can bring her total down. Bear in mind that aura also contributes to one's stamina, and she has shown exhaustion after a fight before. Octuplet: It can be argued that Weiss' semblance is the hardest to maintain, due to her wider array of moves. This is even shown after the girls fought the Nevermore, in which Weiss was the only one clearly exhausted. Aqua: But while Weiss can be stubborn and bratty, she can do well in battles. Sure, we almost always see her lose in RWBY, but don't think that she can be put down easy. Weiss: It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty. Pre-Pre-Fight Aqua: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Octuplet: It's time for a Death Battle! YEAH! Pre-Fight The trees surrounding the Leaf Forest Zone were not too different from the ones found in Green Hill, as Blaze had recently found out. The young cat princess had been dragged into Sonic's dimension once more, this time by complete accident due to a certain raccoon messing up her watch of the Sol Emeralds. Blaze: Curse your childishness Marine. Now... where could the Sol Emeralds have gone? As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'll have to find Sonic for help. 'sigh', Again. Blaze continued walking through the forest, unaware of the young girl in her way. ... Weiss Schnee looked around the area she was now trapped in, separated from her team by some random explosion from earlier. The white haired girl was also walking around the Leaf Forest Zone, but compared to the cat girl ahead, she had no clue what strange place she had found herself in. This was unusual, even compared to Remnant's dark Grimm infested forests. But lucky for Weiss, she had recently come across a weird blue hedgehog explaining to a red echidna new discovered properties of an emerald that he had recently used again. Seeking these to find her team, who had coincedentally found their own gem, Weiss went exploring this strange new world. And then CRASH! 'Hey, watch where you're going!' shouted two girls. Blaze: Watch where I'm going? You're the one staring around the place like some sort of confused creature! Weiss: I am no creature! I'm Weiss Schnee, and I am much more important around the world than you, cat! '' '!' ''Both girls looked up to a tree and saw a very familiar square cut gem sitting in one of the branches. Blaze: A Sol Emerald! Stay back young girl, I have this! Blaze jumped up, only for Weiss to use her gravity glyph to bring Blaze back down to the ground! Weiss: That emerald, like the one that blue hedgehog described. Sorry, you flat-chested nuisance, but I'm taking this for myself. And don't call me young girl, you barely look 14. I think. Blaze was pissed. No one makes comments about her chest and get away with it. Not even Marine or Sonic! Blaze: Screw the Sol Emeralds, this is personal. Weiss: Fine, I'm sorry. Can we just start ov...? Blaze rushed at Weiss, not willing to back down after a low comment like that. FIGHT!!! Immediately putting up her sword, Weiss tried pushing Blaze back, which worked to some degree. Blaze's impact was much softer than intended, and she didn't like this. Hopping into the air faster than Weiss could react, Blaze brought her foot down onto the girl's head, bouncing off, turning around and kicking Weiss in the back. Weiss was immediately launched forward, but much to Blaze's surprise she effortlessly recovered by throwing her hands in front of her and pushing herself into a cartwheel. Turning to face the cat, Weiss jabbed forward swiftly, keeping Blaze on her toes. Weiss was fast, but Blaze knew she was faster, proceeding to literally run circles around the white haired girl. Weiss continued jabbing, hoping to get in a lucky hit. Too bad for her, Blaze was moving too fast, and before she knew it, Weiss was flung into the fiery tornado. Trees detached from the ground as Blaze and Weiss hopped from them towards the other. The ensuing battle was about to be finished already, with Blaze burning her flames even more, only for Weiss to use her gravity glyphs. A split second was all it took for Blaze to fly left and right, bouncing off trees and damaging her back. With one swift jump, Weiss jabbed forward and caught Blaze's arm. This soundly spun Blaze out of the tornado and into the ground below, with Weiss following her out. Using her sword, she blocked off several homing attacks from her opponent, before using her lighting glyphs to hit Blaze from all dimensions. Eventually Blaze was launched into the wall, leaving a crater as big as her as a mark. Weiss: You may be fast miss, but speed isn't everything! I know someone like you that thinks that already. Blaze fell to the ground, slowly getting to her feet as Weiss pointed her sword at her chest. Blaze: 'cough'. Is that so, Miss Schnee. Look behind you. The flames caused by the previous tornado were littering the arena, and Blaze used this to her advange. Several fireballs were coming her way. Blaze: I too know someone that believes speed is everything, and I'm not like him. Weiss's eyes bulged at the sight, but immediately she perked up. Launching her own wave of fire, the projectiles grew while Weiss simply jumped up. The fire was aiming for Blaze now, with them having passed Weiss earlier. Weiss: Well, you're not the only one who has fire. Bye. BOOM! The wall erupted in flames and exploded, Weiss moving back to avoid the blast herself. It was over, she had won. KO... Or had she? Weiss was immediately flung forward and backward by a blast of light. Blaze was certainly alive, and she was ready to kill. Summoning more fire, Blaze threw her abilities forward, Weiss countering with ice Dust. For a second it wasn't clear who would come out on top, until Weiss used her gravity glyphs to launch Blaze into the air. Jumping after her, Weiss had her move. Within an instant, Blaze was being covered by Weiss' ice, and Weiss was slashing at her with Myrtenaster at the same time. It look over, as Weiss impaled the ice and Blaze, kicking them to the ground. Weiss landed first, with the ice shattering next, crashing to the ground. Weiss just smiled. Weiss: Well, I'm no longer sorry. See ya Flame Princess! However, Weiss was wrong to taunt, as when she turned she saw Blaze floating mid-air, her costume now red and orange. By this time both Team Sonic and Team RWBY were watching the spectacle, taken aback by Blaze and Weiss. Weiss: But how...? Blaze: Ice vs Fire. How, think it would've worked? I am Blaze the Cat, protector of the Sol Emeralds. I sensed them nearby, and tricked you into thinking I was still in that ice cube, so I burned throughed and snuck off, finding the other six. This is my form, Burning Blaze. Blaze landed on the ground, with Weiss thrusting Myrtenaster forward. Blaze grinned as it did nothing but bounce off her, breaking the blade itself by casually snapping it in half with her hands. Blaze kicked Weiss in the leg, bringing her down, before kicking her again in the chest. Weiss was launched once more, unable to track Blaze. She was moving so fast that it was like Weiss was standing still, effectively being hit by nothing in her eyes. Weiss thought to herself as she keep soaring through the air. She was screwed. Weiss (Thinking): It's over. My aura's gone, I can't use my sword, Dust or glypths. I've got nothing. Goodbye Ruby, Yang and Blake. Weiss snapped out of her thought, as Blaze flew above her, bringing her heel down onto Weiss' neck. As they landed on the ground, Weiss neck snapped before detaching from her head, which calmly rolled away downhill. Blood poured from Weiss' decapitated body, with Blaze burning her corpse to ashes. KO!!! Results Octuplet: My god, that looked painful. Let's show it again. Aqua: Blaze's advantage over Weiss seemed miniscule at first, but delving deeper into comparisons showed us that Weiss stood no chance. Octuplet: In terms of speed, Weiss scales to her teammates, who managed to avoid natural lightning of over 220,000 miles per hour. On the other hand, Blaze could keep up with Sonic, who can exceed light speed, meaning that Blaze was over 3000 times faster than Weiss. Aqua: And that was Weiss' reaction speed. Her traveling and fighting speed is much lower. And, if we were to assume the super forms increased power by 1000, at the most Blaze is in fact 3000000 times faster than Weiss. Octuplet: So, speed isn't everything, right? No, but in this case, Blaze could've won from speed alone. But this is Death Battle, so we should probably take other comparisons into account. Aqua: In strength, Weiss' ice was capable of displaying a power equivalent to 200 tons of TNT, but Blaze is more than capable of standing up to Sonic, who is much stronger in base than Knuckles, who can punch hard enough to knock the moon out of its orbit and with a force of over 3.9 megatons of TNT. That's 200 vs 3900000, equalling Blaze's strength at over 19500 times greater than Weiss. Or, compared to Burning Blaze, 19500000 times better. Octuplet: In terms of Weiss' dust and glyphs, lightning would be nowhere near fast enough to give Weiss a chance, Ice Dust is pointless against a pyrokinetic, Blaze is immune to fire and gravity manipulation is nothing to a character from a series that regularly runs through anti-gravity stages everyday. Aqua: Weiss' arsenal may have been enough to keep Blaze on her toes for the duration of the fight, but when it came down to everything else, Weiss was easily screwed. Octuplet: It looks like Weiss couldn't stay cool in the heat of this battle. Aqua: The winner of this Death Battle is Blaze the Cat |-| Remastered= Description RoadRollerDio's first ever completed Death Battle was this, Blaze the Cat vs Weiss Schnee. However, looking back, DIO has been starting to realise that he's improved since then. So, if DIO put more research in and made this Death Battle again with his current writing skill, how different would things be? Introduction Aqua: Wow, we've come full circle, isn't that right Octo? Octo: Yes we have Aqua. After almost a year, we've come back to the battle between the cold and blunt princess types of teenagers that started our whole careers off. So... let's do this once again! Aqua: Blaze the Cat, the guardian of the Sol Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog. Octo: And Weiss Schnee, RWBY's ice queen and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Aqua: I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Blaze the Cat Aqua: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog is one that is pretty well known at this point. Sonic himself running around, stopping Dr. Eggman and finding the Chaos Emeralds, just the typical Sonic stuff you'd expect. Octo: But because we have a tendency to end up talking about alternate universes and timelines on this show, it wouldn't be a typical episode without us going through space-time to find ourselves at a completely different place in the multiverse. Aqua: Enter the Sol Dimension, a place where there is no Sonic, Tails or Knuckles. Instead, there's a character that happens to be a princess living on a hidden island with her own sidekick, a young raccoon known as Marine. Octo: This princess was none other than 14 year old Blaze the Cat. Aqua: Blaze's childhood was rough. Born with extraordinary powers, Blaze was often ridiculed for her abilities, leading to the princess isolating herself from society to fulfil her family's duties of looking after the Sol Emeralds. Octo: Hmm, born with awesome powers, was bullied in her younger years, and has to look after all powerful jewels? Blaze is Sonic, Tails AND Knuckles!!! Aqua: I guess you could say that. Octo: If Blaze was bullied for having superpowers, then why didn't she just kick their asses? Aqua: Maybe because that isn't Blaze's style. Still, Blaze spent most of her time alone, until she became 14 years old. An evil mastermind had sought the Sol Emeralds for his own ends, teaming with his counterpart from an alternate universe to become super powerful. Octo: Yeah, but because the scientists both had individual sets of emeralds from their own worlds meeting with one another, both universes began merging together. Ugh, I hate this whole universe colliding crap! Aqua: Eventually, this led to Blaze meeting Sonic the Hedgehog, from whom she learnt how to be more accepting of friends and family, and who she even teamed up with to take down Dr. Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman! Octo: And of course, the one thing that came in handy were her awesome abilities, so let's discuss this badass teen girl's skills. Aqua: Blaze's power is that of pyrokinesis... Octo: Pyro what? Aqua: A pyrokinetic is someone who can control fire, and Blaze just so happens to be an expert at it. Using her flames, Blaze can create a burning barrier for herself, or she can boost the power of her melee attacks. Hell, Blaze's control over fire is so great, that it was stated that even her soul was alit with flames! Octo: Holy hell! And proof of this comes from Blaze's many, many abilities that involve the use of her fire. Sure, we've technically covered them like, a million times by now. That's because they're basically just Sonic's spin attacks but with a different spin. Aqua: These versions of spin attacks aren't just simply curling into a ball, and are instead very similar to ballet moves. That's thanks to Blaze's fighting style, which mixes typical martial arts with ballet. Octo: Who knew super girly dancing was so kickass!? Aqua: Um, Octo, we're girls.... Octo: Well, yeah, but we act a lot more tomboy-ish than usual girls our age. Aqua: Yeah, moving on, Blaze has the ability to use the Axel Tornado, a fiery jump capable of breaking solid titanium. Then there's Blaze's Burst Dash, a cross between the Spin Dash and Super Peel-Out. Octo: Blaze also has her own Sonic Boost, called the Fire Boost. Yeah, it's not too hard to figure what this is supposed to do. Aqua: Plus, Blaze can use Sonic's Homing Attack, but instead she is in fact protected by her flames, boosting her powers to pull off the Fire Claw. Octo: So... It's just Sonic's moves with a fire amp and cooler names? Wow, what a let down, I was expecting her to have different moves. Aqua: Well, to be fair Blaze's attacks are a lot more deadly because of the fire mechanic, and she even has limited flight with her Burst Hover. But Blaze isn't just packing heat herself. Octo: Shit, nice pun! But still, Blaze has also been seen using the power of the Wisps, some alien dudes Sonic saved. These are the Cyan Laser, the Indigo Asteroid, and obviously the fire Wisp, Red Burst. Aqua: Of course, Blaze is more than likely capable of using all the Wisps, but she has only been shown to use these three specifically. The Cyan Laser is a Wisp that allows Blaze to zip across areas at speeds nearly that of light. Octo: The Indigo Asteroid can only be described as a Wisp that sucks all debris to Blaze, allowing her to fire them off as projectiles. Then the Burst Wisp allows Blaze to become a pure fireball capable of bursting, as the name implies, through midair. That's pretty fucking deadly. Aqua: And it can be argued that Blaze's control over the Burst is even stronger due to it being a Fire Wisp. This is far fetched, but it's safe to assume. Octo: But Blaze isn't just limited to Wisps as a colorful power, thanks to her connection to the Sol Emeralds. What with the Sol Emeralds being the counterpart to the Chaos Emeralds, Blaze can tap into their power to become the only female Sonic character to date to have a Super form. This is Burning Blaze! Aqua: Burning Blaze is most certainly a force to be reckoned with. With this transformation, Blaze can fly, is nearly invulnerable, has a much greater control over fire, and is given a boost to her speed and power. Octo: And holy shit, this is broken! In this form, Blaze is nearly equal to Super Sonic in terms of raw power and speed. Aqua: But that's something we'll elaborate on in a moment, because Blaze has some killer feats to her name. Octo: Yeah, before she befriended Sonic, Blaze fought the blue blue himself in a one on one fight. Sure, while she lost, Blaze did manage to hold her own for some time. Aqua: It would help to note that this was the Sonic from the end of the Adventure Era. At this time, Sonic's greatest base feat was when he fought Emerl. Emerl was thought to be capable of destroying entire cities, and Sonic effortlessly beat him. Octo: Or how about the fact that Blaze can match Knuckles in combat. Knuckles one time punched the ground so hard that a volcano erupted. Aqua: To pull this off, Knuckles would've had to punch with a force equivalent to at most, 4 megatons of TNT! Octo: Moving on to speed, at the very least, Blaze is capable of outrunning missiles. Aqua: The fastest speed the world's top missile can fire sits at around Mach 10, which is around about 7,500 miles per hour. However, this is a minimum speed, because Blaze is much faster. Octo: Yeah, y'know how she can match Sonic's speed. Well, one time Sonic outran a black hole that was sucking in Eggman's amusement park. That black hole had a pull that would require Sonic to run at 30% light speed to escape it. Sonic, at least, can run up to speeds of over 200,000,000 miles per hour! That's super fast! Aqua: And by logic, Burning Blaze should be faster than light. Should we assume that the Super forms can indeed increase power and speed by 1000 times like certain guidebooks say, then theoretically Blaze's top speed is at most 200,000,000,000 miles per hour. Octo: Then there was that one time when Burning Blaze beat the Egg Wizard. While yes, she did have additional help from Sonic, Blaze managed to tank attacks from the mech and even straight up beat it. Aqua: The Egg Wizard was thought to be able to tear holes through dimensions, and was more than likely strong enough to take over both Blaze's and Sonic's worlds. The Egg Wizard is around universal levels of power, and Blaze should at least be comparable to half of that power. Octo: Still, despite being pretty goddamn powerful, Blaze still has her weaknesses... Weiss Schnee Interlude Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs SEGA' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles